Mario Whodunnit
by jettsmith7
Summary: 14 contestants, 1 creepy butler and 1 coldblooded killer. Stay tuned to find out Whodunnit!
1. Chapter 1

Greetings. My name is Blueberry. And I have been the butler at Mushroom Manor for only a few days. And they have been the worst of my life. Mostly because I am in constant fear for my life. I have never met my employer, and have never heard their voice. 14 regular people are coming to this manor to play a "game". What they don't know, is that this game is a game of life and death. And one of them is my employer.- Blueberry

The guest arrived one bye one in black limousines. In the first limo, a girl with brown hair and a long red dress walked out. Her name was Pauline, she was 32, and was a attorney. Then, a huge turtle walked out. He immediately began to flirt with Pauline. His name was Bowser, he was 40, and was a criminal interrogation artist. Then, a tall but skinny man in green overalls walked out. He greeted the other 2 nicely. His name was Luigi, he was 29 and was a undercover policeman, but he said he was a plumber.

Here is a list of the contestants, and their information.

Pauline: 32, Attorney

Bowser: 40, Criminal interrogation expert

Luigi: 29, Undercover policeman, but acting like a plumber

Toadette: 24, Harvard Law student

Yoshi: 28, Family Therapist

Peach: 27, Cheerleader

Waluigi: 35, Real estate agent

Mario: 29, Firefighter, pretending to be a Plumber as well

Rosalina: 42, Doctor and Scientist, pretending to teach kindergarten

Wario: 36, Taco Salesman

Daisy: 28, WNBA player

Toad: 25, School Counselour

Birdo: 29, Olympic weight lifter.

DK: Dietition

The guests were mingling and they all had a toast to the game. Then, all of the sudden somebody started walking down the stairs.

You guys are lame. And irritating, I got this in the bag.

Uhh, guys, somebody is coming!- Toadette

Whoa, creepy dude!- Luigi

Greetings, I am Blueberry, your butler here at Mushroom manner, please allow me to show you to your rooms.- Blueberry

Uhhhhh, Thanks?- Bowser

Come upstairs to where your sleeping quarters are.- Blueberry

They all started walking up the stairs, and went to their rooms, they heard a thud once they were at the top, but nobody paid attention to it. They finished unpacking but then they heard another thud, louder this time, and they ran out side of their rooms ro see it.

What was that?- Peach

I don't know. Lets go check downstairs.- Waluigi

Ok.- Birdo

They went towards the stairs, and then they heard somebody scream.

What, what is it Toadette?- Yoshi

Look!- Toadette

They looked towards the bottom of the stairs, and there was Wario, his forehead bashed into his skull, his mouth bleeding, and a knife in his back.

What the ****! There is a dead body over there!- DK

Ladies and gentlemen, it has begun. Follow me, quickly.- Blueberry

They all were scared and followed him reluctantly to the other room.

I didn't think my employer was serious. I know understand that they were. Allow me to explain, you know you were brought here to play a game. A mystery game. Well, your mystery is murder. Your job is to figure out how the victim died, and whodunit. Oh and one more thing, one of you is the killer.

What? NO way! One of us is a murderer?- Rosalina

Yes. You now get a chance to investigate one of 3 area's, to piece together this murder. You can visit the crime scene, the bottom of the stairs; Wario's last known whereabouts, his bedroom or the morgue, where you can examine the corpse. I will give you a few minutes to think about where you would like to go, while I visit the loom.- Blueberry

He left the room leaving the guest' still shocked. Mario, Peach, Luigi and Daisy decided to team up. Waluigi, DK and Bowser were talking, Toadette and Birdo were discussing things, Yoshi and Toad were talking, leaving Pauline and Rosalina to fend for themselves.

I say we split up. That way we can meet up later and discuss what was going on at each place.- Luigi

Perfect. The morgue will be almost useless, We saw the body. How about 1 person takes the morgue, 2 people take the crime scene and 1 person will take the last known whereabouts.- Peach

I want to take the morgue.- Mario

I would prefer crime scene- Luigi

I want Last Known.- Daisy

Which means I will go with Luigi to Crime scene.- Peach

Meanwhile

I want to investigate the Crime scene.- Bowser

I want last know whereabouts. Dk come with me, the morgue won't do any good.- Waluigi

Yeah it will. I am going to the morgue, that's that.- DK

Alright guest' I hope you are ready. Who would like to investigate the crime scene?- Blueberry

Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Toadette, Pauline and Yoshi raised their hands.

Please follow Lemonberry, one of the maids. Who would like to go to the Last known where abouts?- Blueberry

Daisy, Waluigi, Toad and Birdo raised their hands.

Please follow Limeberry, the other maid. The rest of you, DK, Rosalina and Mario, come with me to the morgue.- Blueberry

At the Crime Scene

Well Everything looks normal. But look, there is a huge puddle of blood on the stairs, but before that, there is a small puddle of blood.- Luigi

And there on the stairs, look closely, there is a piece of fishing line. A tripwire!- Peach

So he trips, falls backwards, but he got back up, I saw him go back to his room.- Luigi whispered to Peach

Yoshi was on the stairs, and saw a little trail of blood going up the stairs.

Pauline and Toadette were still looking at the piles of blood, and they both didn't see the other pieces of evidence.

Bowser listened in on Peach and Luigi and smiled. He knew everything now.

A bell ringed, signalling their time was up.

Last Known whereabouts

Well everything looks normal. All I see is his suitcase.- Daisy

Wait look, on the carpet, There is red carpet. But the carpet in my bedroom is Black.- Waluigi

So is mine.- Toad

And me too.- Birdo

Come to think of it, so is mine.- Rosalina

Wow Waluigi, good thinking.- Daisy

Thanks.- Waluigi

Daisy saw a line of dark red carpet on the floor, and saw a little bit of red liquid on the door. She smiled.

Waluigi noticed what Daisy saw. Both of them looked at each other and Daisy zipped her lips. Waluigi nodded. He motioned towards the suitcase.

Birdo was searching the bathroom. Toad saw some blood on the doorknob, and saw some pieces of paper in the corner of the room, he put them together, but the ink was smudged.

Waluigi and Daisy searched the suitcase and found a piece of paper saying "Lets talk bye the stairs, kay. Yours truly,-" The name was cut off.

They both agreed to not tell anybody else about the note, but they knew they were lying.

A bell sounded

At the morgue

Gross!- Rosalina

Thats a discusting! But look, the knife is gone.- Mario

Yeah.- DK

Rosalina was looking at his face, and noticed his skull being bashed in, and their was blood covering his forehead. She also noticed that from his leg, there was blood and also some blue liquid.

Mario and DK saw his head, and noticed all the blood, but failed to see the leg wound.

Maybe we should check out the back.- DK

Sure.- Mario

They flipped him over and looked at his back.

There is only a small hole where the knife was, and there is almost no blood, he couldn't have died from the knife- Rosalina

Yeah. And look, there is some blue liquid on the wound.- Mario

A bell ringed

At lunch, the guest got into their "groups", and discussed information.

Ok, At the crime scene there were 2 piles of blood on the stairs, one little one that looked kinda purpleish red. And one big one.- Luigi

Also there was a tripwire thing on the stairs.- Peach

At the last known whereabouts there was red carpet, unlike our bedrooms, and also there was a little trail of blood on the floor. Also, in his suitcase there was a note telling him to meet the killer at the stairs so they could talk, but the name on the note was teared off.- Daisy

At the morgue, his skull was mashed in, and he was still bleeding. Also, this is really important, the knife wound was barely noticeable, and had some purplish blood too.- Mario

So maybe he went up the stairs, tripped on the trip wire, got up, went to his room, saw the note, came to the stairs, and then the killer pushed him over, he fell, hit his head once, then again as he fell, and afterward the killer stabbed him to make it look like that was how he died.- Peach

Exactly.- Mario

Waluigi, Bowser and DK

So at the crime scene, I heard Luigi and Peach talking and found out that there was a tripwire, and I saw 2 piles of blood on the chairs.- Bowser

At the last knowns, I found blood on red carpet and a note that told Wario to meet the killer at the stairs. But the name on the note was gone.- Waluigi

His head was bashed in and bleeding, but the knife wound was very small, and had blue liquid coming out of it.- DK

So he goes up the stairs, see's the note, goes to the stairs, trips, falls and while he tries to get up, the killer stabs him, and hits his skull on the stairs, twice leaving the blood wounds.- Waluigi

Birdo, Yoshi, Toad and Toadette teamed up.

There was 2 piles of blood, one big one and one small one. Also, there was a trail of blood going to his bedroom.- Yoshi

And in the smaller pile of blood, there was some blue liquid.- Toadette

At the last knowns, there was blood on the carpet and blood on the rug.- Toad

In the bathroom there was a red towel that said Wario on it.- Birdo

So he goes up the stairs and he goes to his room, then comes down the stairs for some reason, and he falls down the stairs. Then the killer stabs him, and he dies. But then how did the trail of blood get to Wario's room?- Toad

Maybe the killer went to Wario's room, and wiped off Wario's blood on the towel!- Birdo

Rosalina and Pauline

At the crime scene, There were 2 piles of blood, and one was bigger then the other. Also I think I saw a piece of fishingline on the stairs.- Pauline

Well at the morgue there was a wound coming from his leg, and it was blue, and his head was bashed in and bleeding, and in his back, the knife wound was so small, and barely bleeding. So he couldn't have died from that.- Rosalina

Bell rings, and Blueberry walks in

Guest, I hate to ruin your lunch, but in my butlers quarters I found this note and it says to read it to you. "Wario irritated me. You see, avoiding me was key. Hoping to avoid an encounter? , Maybe you should hide behind a counter. After killing him I didn't feel bad, And if you forget these words, just look at this mouse pad." Now each of you take this, and if you solve the riddle you will get a special reward.- Blueberry

They got in their groups and began searching. Rosalina and Pauline noticed the picture on the back and saw that it was a bathroom, with a towell with the word Wario on it. They ran to his room. Waluigi, DK and Bowser were searching the kitchen. Yoshi, Toad, Birdo and Toadette also noticed the towell and went upstairs. Mario and his group were looking for keys at the big piano in the main room.

Go Pauline, they are right behind us!- Rosalina

I know! You try running in high heels!- Pauline

They reached the bathroom 1 minute before Toads group. They saw the keys on the counter, then they hid the rest of the keys in the cabinet. They hid their keys in Pauline's purse and ran out.

Darn, we wasted time! No keys in there.- Rosalina

I know. Too bad.- Pauline

They walked down the stairs and as soon as they were out of sight from the other groups, they tried to find where the thing they were supposed to unlock was.

They were lying!- Birdo

Yeah I know. Search the towel and the shower!- Toad

Meanwhile, Mario's group saw the picture on the back and ran to the bathroom. Bowser and his group were still searching the kitchen.

Go guys! Search the cabinets.- Daisy whispered to her group. Luigi ran in and grabbed 4 keys from the cabinet, and the other group saw him and hurried and grabbed their keys.

Pauline! Mouse pad, computer, there is filing cabinets in the computer room. They are locked!- Rosalina whispered excitedly

They ran to the computer room and they shut the door. Rosalina unlocked the chest. A bell sounded which meant the others had to go outside. Inside the chest was a bottle of some blue liquid, a knife handle with a small blade still wet with the blue liquid, a small dart with some of the blue liquid, some tripwire and a club. Rosalina instantly knew that the blue stuff was poison because of the label. She also knew that the reason for the leg wound was the dart laced with poison. She decided to keep that from Pauline

So it looks like we got all of the murder weapons, but I think that the dart was just a distraction.- Rosalina lied

Ok. Well we have our theorie. Lets just say that all we found was a club with blood on it, kk.- Pauline

Ok.- Rosalina

After they had all met up and Rosalina and Pauline told their lie, Blueberry came in.

You will now present your case to the killer. You will go into the library and on cam, present your case to the killer. Afterwords, we will have dinner.- Blueberry

At the library

Well Killer, you just had to kill him.- Waluigi

That was cruel even by my standerds. - Bowser

He insulted you, so you punished him, by taking his life.- DK

You hid a note in his suitcase saying to meet him at the stairs.- Daisy

You waited for him to come to the stairs, and as he was walking down, he tripped on your tripwire and hit his head on the stairs twice.- Luigi

Then to top it all off, You stabbed him in the back. Literally.- Peach

You then hit him on the head with a club, to make us confused.- Mario

You got him up to his room, then strangled him with the towel.- Birdo

You dragged him to the stairs afterwords and pushed him down, causing him to hit his head on the stairs, bashing his head in.- Toad

You then stabbed him in the back with a knife.- Yoshi

And then you walked into his room and put the towel back, leaving blood on the carpet and door handle.- Toadette

As he was walking up the stairs to go to his room, he activated the tripwire trap, causing a poison dart to go into his fat leg. But because of his fatness, it didn't do the trick.

Then he walked into his room, and saw something that made him go to the stairs. You puched him down the stairs, causing the blood piles.- Pauline

Then you stabbed him with the poisen laced knife and bashed his head with the club. You also put poisen in the blood piles. Then you hid the weapons.- Rosalina

You did good this time. Pauline.- Mario

You won't get me, Toad- Daisy

I am going to get you Waluigi.- Luigi

Just wait and see who wins this thing, Birdo.- Peach

Pauline, you are the killer.- Toad

Your times running out Luigi.- Waluigi

Can't wait for somebody to die tomorrow, Waluigi.- Birdo

I am going to enjoy arresting you, Daisy.- DK

Well well well. Very sneaky Pauline.- Toadette

You won't beat me, Mario.- Bowser

Toad, you are so the killer.- Rosalina

I am going to reveal the truth Bowser. This I swear!- Yoshi

I guess you may be a better opponent then I thought, Mario.- Pauline

At dinner, the guest were enjoying a nice meal and chatting when Blueberry walked in, creepily.

Great. Just when I thought you were gone.- Pauline

Hush Pauline. Here I have envelopes, one for each of you. Depending on how well you placed your theory, you will get either a spared or scared cards. At least 2 players will receive scared cards. One of the players with the scared cards will be the next victim. But first, I will read this note from the killer telling exactly how they pulled this off. But first, it looks like one of you did so well, the killer will spare you tonight automatically. That person is...Rosalina.- Blueberry

Really? Awesome!- Rosalina

Here is what the rest of you didn't get.- Blueberry

The note reads,

Wario was irritating. Incredibly disgusting as well. These are the reasons why I killed him. First, as he was going up the stairs, behind everybody else because of his fatness, he fell on my tripwire with enough weight to set it off. This released a poisonous dart into his leg. Because of his fatness, the poison didn't penetrate fast enough, so I went with plan b. I helped him up the stairs because he said he hurt his leg. I slipped a note telling him to meet me at the stairs. Once he came back, I pushed him down the stairs, resulting him to hurt his head, making 2 piles of blood. This was not the cause of death though. I then stabbed him in the back with a big handled knife, with a tiny blade, covered with poison. He died almost instantly. Then for show, I bashed his head with a club. I went upstairs, and got blood on his doorknob to confuse you. I washed my hands, then put the weapons into the filing cabinet in the computer room.

With hate,

Your killer.

Wow. That was complicated.- Mario

Well said Mario. Here are your cards.- Blueberry

He passed one to everybody except for Rosalina, who was safe.

Mario open your card.- Blueberry

He opened it.

Spared.- Mario said relieved.

Luigi, open your card.- Blueberry

Spared as well.- Luigi

Peach, open your card.- Blueberry

Oh thank goodness, spared.- Peach

Daisy, open your card.- Blueberry

Scarrrrrr, Spared!- Daisy said sighing with relief.

DK, open your card.- Blueberry

Crap.- DK said revealing a scared card

Huhhh!- Bowser

Bowser, open your card.- Blueberry

Spared, thank myself!- Bowser

Waluigi, your turn.- Blueberry

Spared, yeah buddy!- Waluigi

Toad, open your card.- Blueberry

Oh man.- Toad said, revealing a scared card.

Toadette, open your card.- Blueberry

Spared.- Toadette

Yoshi, open your card.- Blueberry

Spared, yay!- Yoshi

Birdo, your the last card.- Blueberry

Oh ****.- Birdo said revealing a scared card as well.

Well then, DK, Toad and Birdo, your scared. Go to bed now guest.- Blueberry

In Toad's room

I shouldn't die. This is all Birdo's fault! Please let DK die!- Toad

In Birdo's Room

I am so scared. At every creak and squeak, I jump.- Birdo

In DK's room

I can do this. I need to live!- DK

8:01 pm

All of the guest are downstairs, except for those who were scared.

I wonder who is dead.- Pauline

Then, 2 of the guest who were scared entered the room. Everybody knew who was dead. They went up to that last persons room. There, in a chair, was a body with 2 knifes in their neck, with blood all over their body. It was the lifeless body of...

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on whodunnit, 14 guest were brought to a mansion to play a game. A game of murder. Wario insulted the others and for that reason was killed. Poison, clubs, darts and knives, it was all the beginning of this series, stay tuned and find out whodunnit.- Blueberry

8:01 am

I wonder who is dead.- Pauline

All of the sudden, DK walked into the room.

Hi guys.- DK

Yay!- Waluigi

Glad to see you DK.- Waluigi

Toadette and Yoshi were sad. They knew what was about to come.

Everybody went upstairs to check the bedrooms, and their was nothing in Toads bedroom. But in Birdo's... Toad was tied up in a room with Birdo. Except, Birdo had 2 knifes in her neck and was dead. Toad was crying. They took the duck tape off of his mouth and he said he didn't remember anything. Blueberry ordered the guest downstairs.

Well guest, it looks like Birdo has been killed. Today you will also get to investigate 3 areas. First, the crime scene, Birdo's Bedroom; second, Birdo's last known whereabouts, The girls bathroom upstairs; and last but not least, the Morgue.

I will go change out of my jamies, and be back shortly.

Well guys, we survived. But today, I think that we will need to try harder. The crime scene doesn't look that useful. How about 2 of us go to the last known whereabouts and 1 person goes to the other stations.- Daisy

I would like to take the morgue again.- Mario

I want to go to the Crime scene again too.- Luigi

Which means we will go to the last knowns.- Peach

Meanwhile

We should switch up our places this time. DK, you go to crime scene, Bowser, you go to the Last knowns, I will go to the morgue.- Waluigi

Sounds good to me. Just happy to be alive.- DK

also,

Rosalina, last time you did good at the morgue. I am going to go to the last knowns this time.- Pauline

Great.- Rosalina

meanwhile again,

I am so sad, but we can't let this happen again.- Toadette

Agreed. Who wants morgue? Cause I couldn't bear it.- Yoshi

I will go. After all, she died to let me live.- Toad

I will take the crime scene which leaves yoshi with Last knowns.- Toadette

Guest, I assume you have made your decisions. Who would like to go the Last knowns?- Blueberry

Yoshi, Pauline, Peach, Daisy and Bowser raised their hands.

Please follow Limeberry. Who wants to go to the morgue?- Blueberry

Rosalina, Toad, Waluigi and Mario raised their hands.

Follow Lemonberry. Which means Luigi, DK, and Toadette are going to the crime scene, please follow me.- Blueberry

Crime Scene

Well it looks like There is some blood on the chair, some rope and those 2 daggers.- Luigi

DK was poking around and he saw 1 purple towel under the bed. He signaled to Toadette and she went over there after DK left. She saw the towel and she sniffed them and they smelled like detergent.

Hey look, its a bow. Birdo's!- Toadette

Yeah, and It's purple. I wonder why.- Luigi

A bell rang

Last Knowns

Well there is some of our makeup, some underwear and like 50 of Birdo's bows.- Peach

But look, The white towel is gone. And there is some purple dye on the counter.- Daisy

Yoshi and Bowser saw the purple detergent and when Yoshi was poking around, he saw a list of bows Birdo had made. It was a calendar telling her what bow to wear on each day. He saw that the color purple was circled on today's date. He quickly comfiscated the list. Bowser saw the list and all he saw was at the top "Birdo's Bow Calendar". He smiled evily. Toadette saw all of the bows and the purple die. Pauline saw the dye and noticed the towel was gone.

A bell rung

Morgue

Well Obviously there is 2 holes where the daggers were.- Mario

Should we check for other wounds?- Rosalina said

Sure.- Waluigi said

Toad was checking out her head, and noticed that she wasn't wearing a bow. He knew that was weird. He also saw that the top of her head was purple. When he smelled it, it smelled like laundry detergent.

Rosalina checked her neck and and her lips, they were cold. She also noticed her eyes were shut and that she smelled like detergent.

Mario only saw the holes and he didn't even notice the smell. He did however see some purple on Birdo's head.

Waluigi saw the holes and suspected Rosalina's actions. He pulled her aside and told her he knew what she was doing and asked if she was a doctor. She said yes sadly. He forced her to tell him what she found out. All she said was that she felt completely cold, which was weird.

A bell rung

At lunch, most of the groups were very confused.

Well all I saw was the 2 knife holes, which must have hit major arteries.- Mario

There was a purple bow in the room, along with some blood on the chair and floor.- Luigi

Well in the bathroom, we noticed that a white towel was missing.- Peach

And there was purple die on the counter and her Bow collection was missing a bow. I think it was Purple.- Daisy

Well In the crime scene, I saw a towel, soaked in a purple liquid. I also saw blood on the chair.- DK

In the last knowns, I saw some purple stuff on the counter and Toad walked away with a list and all I saw was it was called Birdo's Bow calendar.- Bowser

Well I found out Rosalina was a doctor, and that Birdo was completely cold.- Waluigi

In the last knowns, I got this list. It shows what color of bow Birdo wore on which days. And purple was circled. Also, there was some purple dye on the counter.- Yoshi

Well In the morgue, I noticed that She had some purple on her head, and that she wasn't wearing a bow. Also, she smelled like laundry detergent.- Toad

Well In the crime scene, I found a purple towel that smelled like that stuff, and a purple Bow.- Toadette

Well We have a lot of info, we are doing good.- Toad

In the morgue, I noticed that Birdo smelled like laundry detergent and had those 2 holes.- Rosalina

Well In the last knowns, There was some purple dye and a bow was missing from her collection.- Pauline

Then Blueberry walked in and announced he had another riddle for them. He also had a white bow for each of them.

Birdo thought fashion issues were urgent. She hand washed her bows, and never used detergent. She wore several different colors, your job is to find why this color mattered more then the others.

Grab a bow and go!- Blueberry

The groups quickly formed and groups went everywhere. Some went to her bedroom, some went to the girls bathroom.

Guys, lets go to the laundry room!- Toad said to his group. They agreed with him.

There isn't anything here!- Mario said in the bathroom.

Your right, lets check the bedroom.- Daisy

Pauline and Rosalina stayed in the bathroom and kept looking. They took their white bow and rubbed it on the purple die and noticed the the 5 letters chlor.

In the bedroom, they had no luck. They ran to look somewhere else.

Toads group went to the laundry room and found some purple die. They also found a spray bottle filled with the die and the detergent. They sprayed the bows and the words "chloroform + purple die + laundry soap= 1 dead Dinasaur.

The bell rung signalling the riddle had been solved.

Darn.- Mario

They all met together and they discussed their thoughts.

So Birdo and Toad are asleep. The killer goes up and makes Birdo pass out by strangling her with the towel.- Peach

Stabs Birdo, killing her instantly. When the blood hits the bow, it turns it purple and he discards it.- Mario

He goes and suffocates Toad and Ties him up with Birdo.- Luigi

I don't know guys, this seems wrong.- Peach

Well its all we got.- Luigi

So The killer takes Birdo's white bow, sprays it in the chemicals, and puts it back in Birdo's collection.- Yoshi

Then Birdo wakes up and puts on the bow, the fumes knocking her out instantly. Then the killer takes the chemicals and sprays the girls towel and uses it to knock out Toad.- Toadette

When he takes me and Birdo back to the room, he ties us up and then stabs Birdo twice in the neck with 2 daggers.- Toad

While Birdo is asleep, the killer knocks her out with the towel soaked in Laundry detergent, and then does the same to Toad.- Waluigi

Then the killer soaks the bow in laundry detergent, and puts it by Birdo so she won't wake up.- Bowser

He ties both of them up and then stabs Birdo in the neck with the 2 daggers.- DK

So maybe she goes to sleep and when she wakes up she goes up to the bathroom and she puts on the bow. She stops breathing for some reason and then the killer takes her to her room.- Rosalina

Then they stab her twice in the neck and they go and knock out Toad. They tie them up in her room.- Pauline

I don't think we know enough Pauline.- Rosalina

I know.- Pauline

Guest, you will now present your case in the Library.- Blueberry.

Killing Birdo was messed up. Even for you.- Pauline

She had to go eventually. Any way, you used her horrible fashion sense against her.- Rosalina

You knocked her out with a towel soaked in laundry detergent.- Waluigi

Then you did the same to Toad. You tied them up in Birdo's room. You soaked her bow to so she wouldn't wake up.- Bowser

Then you stabbed her twice in the neck with 2 daggers.- DK

You took her white bow, sprayed the chemical mixture onto it, turning it into purple. When she woke up, she put it on, and instantly was knocked out.- Yoshi

You soaked a towel, the girls bathroom towel and knocked Toad out as well.- Toadette

Then you tied me and her up and stabbed her in the neck twice with the 2 daggers.- Toad

You strangled toad and Birdo so that they passed out.- Mario

You then tied them up in Birdo's room.- Daisy

Then you stabbed Birdo twice in the neck.- Luigi

That's how you pulled all this off.- Peach

Since Toad was found tied up, Toadette, You are the killer.- Rosalina

I think Mario is still the killer.- Pauline

Luigi, I am not going to die tonight.- Waluigi

Mario, you are definitely the killer.- Bowser

Daisy, I thank you for killing Birdo and not Me.- DK

Bowser, you are the killer.- Mario

Waluigi, its you.- Luigi

Because Birdo is dead, Bowser is the killer.- Peach

I think Toadette is the killer.- Daisy

Pauline, the clues point to you.- Toad

Bowser, the killer is you.- Yoshi

Pauline is the killer.- Toadette

At dinner, they were enjoying some Roast beef. Blueberry walked in just then.

Hello, for desert I have brought you some dinosaur cookies.- Blueberry

Not cool dude.- DK

Haha. Now for the card ceremony. But one of you has outsmarted the killer. That person is...Toad!

Yes! Eat that killer.- Toad

Allow me to explain wht the rest of you didn't get.

I snuck into the girls bathroom and because I knew that today she was going to wear purple, I took her white bow and sprayed it with a mixture of chloroform, purple die and laundry detergent. When she put it on, she passed out. I used a towel sprayed with the same spray and knocked out Toad. I tied them up, then stabbed Birdo twice with 2 daggers in the neck hitting major arteries, killing her instantly. I then took off her bow, then I hid the detergent. And that made only 12 of us left.

With hate,

Your killer.

Now for the cards. Rosalina, open your card.- Blueberry

Spared, phew.- Rosalina

Pauline, your turn.- Blueberry

Spared.- Pauline

Waluigi, you are next.- Blueberry

Scared, darnit.- Waluigi

Bowser.- Blueberry

Spared, sorry Waluigi.- Bowser

DK, your up.- Blueberry

Spared, thank the lord.- DK

Peach.- Blueberry

Spared.- Peach

Daisy.- Blueberry

Spared.- Daisy

Now Mario.- Blueberry

Ahh, Crud.- Mario said revealing a scared card.

Luigi your up next.- Blueberry

I am safe, spared.- Luigi

Toadette.- Blueberry

Spared.- Toadette

And finally Yoshi.- Blueberry

Safe, yes!- Yoshi

Which means Mario and Waluigi are scared. Rest peacefully, just not too peacefully.- Blueberry

In Waluigi's Room.

I can't die. Mario needs to die. But then, it would seem Like Luigi isn't the killer.

In Mario's room.

I can still win this. I won't go tonight.

The next morning,

The spared guest were all chatting.

Then somebody walked down the stairs. They heard a voice telling them to come to the tv room. IT was the other scared guest. He turned on the TV and the killer told them that he was going easy on them. But one of them would soon get burned. All of the sudden, the fireplace doors flew open and the flames burned the player who turned on the tv. The horrified guest watch …... take his last breath.

To be continued


End file.
